


Hidden Evil

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, I'll rewrite eventually, I'm Sorry, It's not too good, POV Second Person, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: You make sure to never get involved in danger, but danger isn’t normally wrapped up in a three-piece suit and trying to take you home.





	Hidden Evil

While you do love your friend, she can be a bit of a pushy one. She has been begging you for a week to come out with her and, after a week of you refusing, she has now insisted on dragging you to her little ‘hunting grounds’ so that she can help you get laid. You don’t get why she’s so insistent, since you’ve not changed your attitude in the slightest, but she says that you owe her so you go. And it is just horrid: loud and bright, filled with booze and people whose libidos are peaked. It’s a place more her scene than yours, and she introduces you to some of her drinking buddies in the hopes that either they take a shine to or help to bring you into your comfort zone. Some of them are fairly OK, they’re friendly and chatty and have similar interests to you, but you just don’t really feel up to taking too much today so you kindly become a simple viewer to their conversations with the occasional input or nod when it’s called for. However, your behaviour doesn’t seen to impress your dear friend, who quickly tells everyone of her task and brings them into the team which changes the subject to your sexuality and personal preferences and sexual quirks. It’s slightly disturbing for you, that people you’ve only just met are asking you if you have a hair-pulling kink or you’re more of a hand-softly-around-the-throat girl. They don’t seem to care that what they’re saying is really personal, and you just… You’re vague. You shrug for things that you’re fairly sure is a kink for you, you mutter dunno and I guess to some things but stay sexually undiscovered by people you’ve never met before. It’s uncomfortable, and you can only handle the sex questions and suggestions for not even six minutes before you look at your friend and make some excuse about the bar being too hot and you just need some fresh air.

The excuse was true, the bar is way too hot, so you greedily accept the cold air that greets you as you leave. You fill your lungs to the brim with the chill before letting it all out as a heavy sigh that takes part of the stress away for a bit. You don’t realize that you aren’t alone until the other person speaks up “Stressed, love?” He says and you jump slightly in shock. The stranger is, you guess, fairly attractive (if he is a bit older than the type you usually go for), dressed in a black suit and not at all looking the type to be having around the smoking area of a bar like this. He takes a deep drag of a cigarette and then drops the small thing onto the ground as he exhales. The smoke curls in the air, like a demonic finger beckoning for you to step closer. It’s actually tempting but something internal tells you that going up to him would be a bad idea.   
“You shouldn’t smoke, ya know.” You say, only just audible, and the stranger chuckles a bit “It’s bad for you.”   
“A lot of things are bad for you, but you still do it.“ He states casually and then sighs “Drinking, eating fatty foods…” His eyes shimmer with mischief “Taking to strange, dangerous men at the back of a bar.” Your eyes trail over him, which he smugly catches, and you reply softly.   
”You don’t look dangerous.“ You state and the stranger smiles widely.   
“The Devil never does.” He sighs and advances a few steps towards you “So, your friend is trying to set you up with someone.” You frown deeply in confusion.  
“How do you know that?” You ask and he shrugs.  
“I was in the bar when you came in, and your friend is very loud.” You can’t deny that, she’s quite loud, so you don’t really think to question it.  
“She thinks I’ve been very…tense lately.” The stranger chuckles.  
“And the only thing to relax you, in her mind, is to screw someone, but you don’t really want to meet someone in a bar like this.”  
“There just don’t seem to be that many people that I can have a proper conversation with, about stuff that matters.”  
“I get it.” He sighs, leaning against the wall “If you’re going to have sex with someone then you want to get to know a bit about them, or at least know more about them than their name. If there isn’t good chemistry when you talk, what’s the point.” You look at him in slight surprise and nod.  
“Yea, but she doesn’t get that.” The stranger practically smirks.  
“If you ever need smart conversation, I’m here same time every week. Just look around for me and you’ll find me eventually.” He pushes himself off the wall and walks to the door “Who knows, you might just find out enough about me to let me relax you.” Then, with a wink, he enters the bar again and leaves you slightly shocked. Before you can really react, the door opens again and he looks out at you “I’m Crowley. See you later.” And he’s gone again.

You enter the bar again after a bit more time of catching your breath and head instantly for your friend, allowing yourself to be distracted by the conversation and not by the feeling of someone’s eyes on you. Eventually, though, you can’t help but turn and look around just to see Crowley watching you in almost amusement at how unwilling you seem to be in that little group. He makes eye contact with you and nods a bit, making you smile nervously and ponder if you should wave. You don’t, you don’t know the guy, and you turn back to the group again. Maybe, you think, you should come back to the bar. Even if it is just for the good conversations.


End file.
